In 48 years, Gabriela will be 3 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Gabriela's age. Let Gabriela's age be $g$ In 48 years, she will be $g + 48$ years old. At that time, she will also be $3 g$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $g + 48 = 3 g$ Solving for $g$ , we get: $2 g = 48$ $g = 24$.